The world of chronos
by Radious
Summary: A world with lore in it for aqw role playing


Elemental Land of Chronos

General information of Primal continant:

-Forest of shadows Territory

-Assassins and rouges are trained here  
-Hard to navigate as there are many trees  
-Current Master assassin is Darron Deathmark  
-Primary race are Shadow Elves

-Earthlands

-Warriors, earthmancers, and earth lords are trained here  
-Must be trained as a warrior and earthmancer to become an earth lord  
-Mountains everywhere  
-Current King is Tordek Stoneglow  
-Primary race are dwarves and Earth Gensei

-Firelands

-Pryomancers, chared warriors, and Fire lords are trained here  
-Must be trained as a pryomancer and a chared warrior to become a firelord  
-Flat ground littered with lava pockets, and 1 volcano in the center  
-Current fire lord is Burnie Phoenix-firefist  
-Primary race is Fire Gensei

-Grasslands

-Summoners and Shamans train here  
-Comepletely flat plains  
-Current Lord is Shalidor Summonsire  
-Primary races are Humans, golden elves , and wild elves

-Chaos Lands

-Chaos mage's are trained here, along with generalist mages  
-Some areas flat, others are mountainious, and some foresty areas  
-Many natural diasasters occur daily  
-Current Emperor of Chaos is Cryptic Pool  
-Primary race is chaos beings, nuetral beings, and order beings

General information of Maginkai continent:

-Silver lands

-Berzerkers and Foot soldiors for Orcish army are trained here  
-Many silver veins found here, and thus many mountains  
-Brother land to the Gold lands  
-Current Orcish King is Gorum (half ogre half orc and brother to Grog)  
-Primary races are Orcs, Ogres, some trolls as well

-Gold Lands

-Warlords and generals are trained here for Orcish army  
-Many gold veins here, and ends the Ore mountain chain started in silver land  
-Sister land to the silver lands  
-Current Ogre King is Grog (half orc half ogre and brother to Gorum)  
-Primary races are Ogres, orcs, and some trolls

-Land of air

-Areomancers, sonic lords, and stormlords are trained here  
-Stormlords must be trained as lightning lords, sonic lords, and Areomancers  
-High flat topped hills cover the region, castle in between its brother land  
-Sister land to the land of Lightning  
-Current Queen is Bereen Moonwhisper (Married to king Carood)  
-Primary race are Air Gensei

-Land of Lightning

-Lightning lord, sonic lords and stormlords are trained here  
-Stormlords must be trained as lightning lords, sonic lords, and Areomancers  
-High flat topped hills cover region, castle in between its sister land  
-Brother land to the land of air  
-Current King is Carood Striking-Bolt (married to queen Bereen)  
-Primary race are Air Gensei

-Water lands

-Aquamancers, pirates and Swashbucklers train here  
-Swashbucklers must be trained as both pirates and aquamancers  
-Many different lakes and rivers  
-Current king is Aquaran arkill  
-Primary races are Water Gensei and Aquallians

-Ice lands

-Ice kings, necromancers, and Death knights train here  
-Death knights must be trained as necromancers and ice kings  
-Glaciers and frozen lakes fill the territory  
-Current King is Arthas, also known as the lich king  
-Primary races are Ice Gensei and Frozen wraiths

-Monk temple of Tranquility

-Monks, healers, and paladins train here train here  
-Must be trained as a healer and warrior/monk to be a paladin  
-A chain of 6 islands, each one holding more advanced monks then the last  
-Current Head monk is Crano Stonefist  
-Many races gather here, usually elves or humans

-Forest of time

-Chronomancers train here  
-Three seperate parts, light forest, medium forest, and heavy forest  
-Current Lord of Time Chronos (named after original lord of time)  
-Primary race are Rift beings

Characters may make a race if they ask me first and list its advantages and disadvantages equally, later I will introduce others of that  
race and players will have reactions to it as it occurs.

Race- Advantages- Disadvantages

Human- Versitility - No real mental or physical advantage

Golden Elves- Dexterity, intelligence- Constitution low, pysically weak

Wild Elves- Dexterity, good with animals - Constitution low, pysically weak

Dark elves- Dexterity, Blend with shadow,IQ - Consititution low, hated by other races

Orcs- Strength, blacksmiths- Low intellect, disliked by most races

Ogres- Extraordinary Strength- Very low intelligence, disliked by most races

Trolls- High regeneration, strength- Low intelligence, disliked by many races

Aqualliens - Breath water, intelligence- Need water every 24 hours, can only smell underwater

Chaos beings- Magic power, random - Many go insane, no sence of strategy

Nuetral Beings- Magic power, eclipse strength - Halve unpredictable, halve orderly, not good with decisions

Order beings- Magic power, good sence of strategy- Uptight, honest, lawful

Water gensei- Water magic, put out fires- Fire turns to steam

Fire gensei- Fire magic, melt rock, water to steam- Needs air to sustain

Earth gensei- Earth magic, stomps out flames- Heavy and slow

Air gensei - Air magic, takes breath away - Eaten by fire

Rift Beings- Time magic, light time travel- Fast aging, affected greatly by time rifts

Half-dragons- Elemental magic, wings, claws, armor- Disliked by many races, known to some as evil

Dwarves- Strong, hardy- Gruff, not very likable

Frost Wraiths- Immortal, immune to ice- Disliked by many, haunted by life

Light beings- Holy magic, Needs no light soucre- Cannot be stealthy, bright

Dark beings- Necrotic magic, see in darkness- Needs light source, hurt by to much light

Lore of the world, Ancient events:

Chronos the Shaman of Time  
99 millenium ago  
The very first time lord was named chronos. He did not begin as a super powerful chronomancer, but he earned his way there. Before  
him, there was no organization of time, or the world. The elements constantly raged war. Along his travels he gained the trust of  
all elements becoming a Chronoshaman. As a chronoshaman he was able to unite the elements in order to stop the war. When he did  
this he made a pact that all elements would get 1 millenium of dominance over the others, and after each had, the cycle would continue,  
save for the 2 millenia after the last element, in which they would either be equal or wage war. After chronos's death, many other  
chronomancers came to fill his shoes. Shamans also become a new profession, as before it was impossible to tame all the elements, yet  
still only during those last 2 millenia can shamans come forth. The cycle goes Fire, water, lightning, earth, chaos, order, cold, air, light,  
darkness, sound, force, and time.

The dragons emerge  
99 millenium ago  
100 years after the disappearnace of chronos these strange creatures emerged. They all were greatly intelligent, fast, and big. They  
also had scales, claws, and wings. They had a language that they openly shared with all mortals. There emergence came off the sea of  
ghosts, but as with all great thing, some evil follows along. Although many were good, to many others were evil, and with the evil dragons  
came their leader. His name was Ragnorock, in their tounge, the death of the gods. His scales were as black as the midnight sky, and his  
eyes were as red as the bloodshed he created. Although many stood to face the Ragnorcok, none could, save for one. The power of all  
great chronomancers (1,000 in total) combined together focused on the current time lord, Rajon, and made him a rift being, the first the  
world had ever seen. When this happened he was able (again with the help of 1000 chronomancers) to defeat the dragon by locking  
him in a time void. Unable to change back, he lived on as a rift being, but the outtake of magic by turning him into a rift being turned all  
1000 chronomancers into rift beings, slowly but steadily turning them into a new race, with over 2,000,000 today.

Orcs, ogres, and trolls join forces  
97 millenium ago  
After the third shifting of the elements it came time for earths shot (fire, water, lightning were before it) at being dominant. During this  
time earth taught to all the power that patience, strength, and wisdom held. The Orcs and Ogres learned these lessons well. The two  
races quickly formed there friendship, which grew to be as strong, if not stronger, then the steel they forged. As this brotherood became  
true, the trolls asked for their help in defending from the invading aqualliens who threatened to overrun them. The orcs and ogres ignored  
this plee as they were finalizing the bond by having an agreement that the king or queen of the kingdoms must from now on be brothers  
or sisters by blood and spirit as half orc and half ogre. When the celebration occured, however, the sea swallowed the small troll island,  
the few that survived were welcome in orc and ogre lands, as they felt terrible for not hearing their cries of help. From then on, their  
bonds of brotherhood is sealed by the great alliance.

Assassin guild is formed  
93 millenium ago  
During the airs dominancy (after fire, water, lightning, earth, chaos, order, and cold) it tought many the path of silence and invisibility.  
None quite understood these lessons like the elves, dark elves in particular. Not many wanted to see the poor dark elves, so they learned  
the ways of air, stealth, wealth, and wisdom. While still some clinged to society, trying to be accepted, the others all formed a united  
nation: The Shadow of the Forest. As such they took to the trees of the forest for cover againts the other elves. None dared travel  
into that forest in fear of what the shadowy elves would do. One gruff dwarf of the name rofire did. He loved his job, guarding the city  
of carlton. As such he wanted a person dead that he couldn't kill. This diplomat was terrible, thought he was great, and never paid for  
own. The day Rofire approached these people he knew he was doing the right thing. As he explained to the dark elf queen, Sharroni  
Belthorn, that he would pay the one who murdered this terrible figure with diplomatic immunity. He went on to explain how the also saw  
the man planning an assault on the city, in an attempt to become baron by leading an army against it. The queen was ready to strike the  
deal when she heard compensation. As the deal was struck, so was the diplomat as he was caring an order to give to a bandit. Since  
then the dark elves have become slightly more excepted, but they are still skilled assassins of the Shadow of the Forest,

Humans are born  
85 millenium ago  
During the first millenium of the second cycle (fires dominance) some clay creations from during the earths dominace, a few millenium  
before, gained the spark of life from fire. When this occured the new beings known as humans emerged. The fire lord at that time was  
Prometheus. When he saw these new creations he taught them the way of fire, of versatility and freedom. At this point the humans  
rebeled, having no knowlage of the dominance of the elements. In doing so, fire attacked back, quickly defeating the new race, but a  
different element also taught them something, hope. The element of chaos taught them this as a show of faith to the new species. The  
dragons also sided with these new beings, as did the brotherhood of orcs, ogres, and trolls. Soon after Most other elements did to. Time  
stood with the original deal, as Chronos said this deal was final. The lord of time, Cronic, beackoned all other rift beings and fellow  
chronomancers to help him contact 15,000 years into the past, to talk to lord Chronos. When this happened they talked to Chronos 10  
hours before his disappearance which they learned that chronos had planned for humans to come at this time, and for them to end the  
cycle. He planned this to have the elements teach each other lessons and become at peace, although he knew that would still wage  
war. In order to keep time in tact they did not warn him of his disappearnace and accepted his ruling. He spoke to the leader of each  
element and then spoke to fire lord Prometheus about the discovery. When they spoke, prometheus agreed to the terms, so long as the  
humans taught their lessons to their young and so on, to whcih they agreed. Today humans praise the sun and many have become great  
pyromancers.

Invention of Necromacny  
71 millenium ago  
The kingdom of cold had felt weaker then the rest. While all else had special knights or magic users, they had just one type of magic  
user. These were known as Ice Kings. They were destroyed by fire and turned into water, thus increasing the water kingdoms size and  
reducing there own. Earth crushed them, and lightning shattered them. In a final attempt to redeem themselves and stay as an element,  
the ice chose one being, Arthas (known as the lich king today), as their champion. They decided that they needed one being to test their  
chill of the grave theory on. Arthas began practicing with death, raising zombies of dead humans and dead elves. Arthas himself had one  
squire he taught this to. As Ice's kingdom was about to perish, they asked the unthinkable of their champion, to die. They asked Arthas to  
kill himself by using a special brew meant to destroy the heart, but be primed for revival. They asked his squire to revive him and then to  
bestow to him a blade known as frostmourne. As he rose from the shallow grave, he bestowed his crown and became forever known as  
the lich king. He bestows this dark gift only on a select few, who are come to be known as death knights.

Thunder and lightning pact  
65 millenium ago  
65 millenia ago, the powers of sound and lightning were always at war. Constantly they fought for the title storm lord. A great war  
occured between the two, air contstantly trying to stop the two. Air, had known both types of magik, but in order for there to be peace,  
they had to create a pact, the pact of thunder and lightning. The sound that lightning used to battle became known as thunder, now they  
embraced each other as lightning created thunder. So together they decided that they would combine their powers to create the storm  
mages. They had to learn the ferocity of sound, but the power of lightning, along with this they had to learn the lessons of the wind,  
swiftness, power, and energy. To this day, very few stormlords are gifted with the power of air, lightning, and thunder.

Demensional war  
52 millenium ago  
52,000 years ago, a war bigger then the universe happened. As it seems when the dragon known as Ragnorock was sealed away, he  
broke out of the opposite end of the barrier, crashing into the next dimension. There he accumulated an army of great warriors. The  
army was comprised of golems. He also had a few thousand wizards controlling them. Many of the humans were curious as to what this  
being was. The dragons explained to him the story, and the humans pointed out his weakness: his pride. If they could challenge him to  
1 on 1 combat against a powerful warrior, they knew they would win. Every element offered their champion, but the humans already  
knew who to pick. The one known as Sharik Shallowherd, human dragonslayer. He was well known for his killings of corrupt or evil  
dragons. When they challenged him, he quickly excepted, and the battle began. Many close calls happened during the battle, but in the  
end the Dragon slayer stood. The war had ended quickly after, as the golems could be killed by just killing the wizards, which was easy.  
This remains one of the biggest wars in all of time.

Lore of the world, recent events:

The elemental orbs created  
24 millenium ago  
Every element had been wanting to infuse their champions with enough power to best the other elements. All of the elemenals got  
into a meeting and discussed this matter. It was decided that because of the idea being so great each element would create and orb  
of immense power. The forging of these orbs was seen over by the elemental avatars in their planes. After the orbs were finished they  
were absorbed by the champions granting them as much power as the plane of the element holds, as the avatars fused most of their  
power and many of their elemental's powers within them. Each of the elemental champions tested their strength against one another.  
After the champions die, the orb is shed from their body and given to the next champion. If any of these orbs were to fall into the wrong  
hands, it's impossible to tell what would happen. Luckily all champions have died within their own lands, as they cannot be bested in  
combat, except by each other. The practice of using the elemental orbs is still happening, even now, 24,000 years later.

The war of dark and light  
4 millenium ago.  
The only other plane to achieve necromancy was darkness. After achieving this, light became jealous of it's new found power, and as such  
created a new power called Holyness. The new knights of this holyness were called paladins. The power of holyness quickly ruined the  
practice of medicine as healing magik could heal any wound. As the two elements constantly tried to outdue eachother, a war broke  
through. During this war the other elements stayed out of it. While dark and light fought away, the necrotic energy seeping from ice  
screamed to join the darkness, but ice refused to get involved. At the same time, the fire of the sun screamed to join in the fight for  
holyness, but fire also refused. The war raged on, neither side winning. It wasn't until nuetrality swiftly ended the conflict by sending both  
sides to the edges of the world, and banning all direct contact between light and the shadows.


End file.
